How Did We End Up Like This?
by Wohoooo
Summary: "How much time did Jade chased you?" asked Tori."About 10 minutes then she jumped over me and throwed me to the floor then I tackle her and put myself on top of her to grab her wrists so she couldn't hit me""And then Lane saw us and send us to detention for inappropriate behavior" Jade interrupted him." I can't believe that he thought that we were making out on the floor"
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note.**

**My maternal language isn't english so please forgive my mistakes and my bad grammar! Enjoy!**

* * *

All of they have thoughtful looks, all remembering the unfortunate events of the day before. How was possible that they will spend all the Saturday in detention AGAIN, still fresh in their minds what happened that Friday and in unison they curse under their breaths as Mr. Dickers enter in the room .

The Day Before

Beck entered in a hurry trough the main door of the well known Hollywood Arts High School. He hates been late so he got ready really fast and forgot to have breakfast. When he finally put his feet in the colorful floor and the bell rang he felt proud of been in time but then he met Tori who told him that Sikowitz had a flu so he wouldn't come to class apparently he drink one coconut that Cat's brother sent him and he was feeling like crap. "Never eat something that was near or even worst, made for cat brother" he remembered himself in that moment he felt that is stomach was going to exit his body so he headed to have breakfast but the pain in his stomach was so bad that he decided to drink something before pass out in his way to the Asphalt Café. So he went to the beverage machine and picks a Wahoo Punch but in the moment of open it the easy opener releases from the can without open it. He was about to throw the beverage to a trash can when he had an amazing idea. Near to him he saw Jade sitting in the stairs while talking to some girl he didn't know and a few inches of her there was her scissors. He thought in ask her to borrow him the scissors but being Jade she would say "NO" so he finally in a hurry took her scissors, she was so busy yelling to Sinjin who opportunely interrupt her conversation that she didn't notice Beck and his quick move to grab her scissors. "Just open the can and put the scissors back in the stairs" he told himself. But unfortunately he didn't remember how sharp Jade loves to keep her scissors so when he apply a little bit of strength the scissor cross the whole can making the liquid fly all over the place and specially over Jade . When she turns around to see what the heck just happened all the she saw was Beck with a can is his hand all drench in punch like her and her beloved scissors in the other hand with an awful fold on top. You can imagine what happened after the "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU BECK OLIVER". And this is what Beck and Jade end up in Detention.

Tori headed down stairs to have breakfast leaving Trina and his annoying screams (she thinks she's singing) behind. Then after breakfast she went to the garage and press proudly the ignition of her car "Thanks God" she thinks. She finally got her driver's license after all the traumatic rides to school she had before. Then she picks up Cat at her house and had a really awkward moment when Cat's bother tried to take her purse through the sunroof. When she arrives to school Lane told her that Sikowtz had a flu so there's not class. In her way she announce the news to Jade who was on the stairs talking with some random girl that she swears she saw in the Gorilla Club a couple of months ago and to Beck who had just arrived. Then stay by her locker the first period with Cat. Then the bell rang so they went to class. When class start and Tori was about to grab her books she notice that all her purse was full with Bibble she didn't know when, where or how Cat managed to put all that Bibble there and she wonders where all her books are by now. Then she start to worry because the Bibble is forbidden because since Cat's addiction a lot of kids starting to try Bibble and then become addicts. By Tori's disadvantage she was sitting next to the door so when Lane entered the room to tell something the first thing he saw was Tori's purse full of Bibble. "Great! Now everybody will think that I'm a Bibble dealer" she thought. And this is how Tori and Cat won a Saturday Detention.

I don't know how but Robbie convinces Andre to help him to write a song for Rex birthday. Well he said that I if he did it for Tori he should do it for him to. So Andre decided to skip class with him to write it and get it done. But in their way to the Black Box they run into Mr. Dickers. Andre kept his cool but Robbie as always couldn't do it and when Mr. Dickers was a few meters behind them. He yelled "We are totally not skipping class". "Oww man! This is the stupidest way to get detention" Andre thought as Mr. Dickers approached to them. And this is How Andre and Robbie got detention.

* * *

**Soo what do you guys think awful? Terrible? Bad? Good? Please Review!**


	2. Really? Making out?

"No monkey business" said Mr. Dickers while he exited the room.

"So why are you guys here?" asked Tori looking at his friends tuning over her shoulder to get a full view of the classroom. Jade was sitting alone same as Beck in opposite's sides of the room Robbie was sitting next to Andre right behind she and Cat.

"We were skipping class and we bump into Mr. Dickers and Robbie here blow the whistle" Andre told with a scowl looking really annoyed.

"I told you that I was sorry, I couldn't help it, I fre " Robbie said looking like he was about to start crying.

"Yea he's such a weaky" Rex interrupted laughing.

"Rex" Robbie said looking hurt.

"And what about you Beck?" asked Tori to the boy with fluffy hair.

Jade gave him a death glare "I really don't wanna talk about it" he said. Tori seemed really confused and then asked Jade the same "WHAT DO YOU CARE VEGA?" she replied.

"You know what Jade? There isn't a reason for you be all mad to Tori so knock it off" said Beck from the back.

"Don't you dare to tell me what to do you jackass" Jade said clearly annoyed.

"How you just call me?" He said raising a eyebrow.

"JACKASS" said Jade with a smirk enjoying the moment.

"You know what?"

"Tell me what"

"You guys relax" Tori interrupted them "Cat is under the table and Robbie is starting to cry" Andre added.

Then all the heads turn towards to Jade she had both hands under her shirt, everybody look at her shocked. Then she raised her head and said "What?" then pulled out her Ipod and headphones from her shirt and added " If I have to spend all my Sunday lock here the last thing I want to do I heard your annoying voices all day" and after that she put the headphones in her ears.

After a while of awkward silence Tori whispered to Beck: "Seriously why are you two in detention?"

"I heard Sinjin said something about Jade chasing you all over school "said Andre.

"Well she did chased me and man she's fast"

"But why?" Asked Tori, Andre and Cat at the same time.

"I accidentally spilled my Wahoo Punch over her and made a fold in Jade favorite scissors" Beck said.

"ACCIDENTALLY MY PETUNIAS! YOU DELIBERATELY DID IT" All of them turned around looking from where the voice came out and they were right was from Jade.

"I thought that you didn't wanted to hear our annoying voices" Replied Beck.

"So you're not denying it" she said.

"Think what you want"

"Wow how do you manage to spill a drink over Jade and made a fold in Jade scissors at the same time? That must be a record" said Andre.

"That's a long story"

"How much time did Jade chased you?" Asked Tori.

"About 10 minutes then she jumped over me and throw me to the floor then I tackle her and put myself on top of her to grab her wrists so she couldn't hit me"

"And then Lane saw us and send us to detention for inappropriate behavior" Jade interrupted him.

" I can't believe that he thought that we were making out on the floor" Beck continued.

"Yea is 't he know that me and Beck broke up? I shouldn't be on detention. It's not fair" Jade said.

"So Lane thought that you guys were making out? Oh my god that's so funny"

"There is nothing funny about it" said Beck and Jade at the same time with angry faces.

* * *

**Well i'm writing this for my own entertainment so i don't mind that people don't read it but if you're reading it make sure you left a review. Thanks. What do you think funny? Boring? By the way i don't own Victorious seriously what's the point of write that over again everybody knows that Victorious belongs to Troll Schneider.**


	3. A friend? Huh?

**So here is new chapter i really hope that you like it! Thanks to the people who review and who put the history in alert. Au revoir.**

* * *

"No mom"

"MOM, i just need to... Wait! Who's voice is that? Is that Gary's?" "I'm almost sure that's not the tv! No! Don't hang up" "Here, Thanks" said Tori while she gave back the phone to the Goth. It was surprising how Jade made space for her pearphone, her ipod and headphones under her shirt before she arrived to detention.

"So?" asked Jade immediately.

"Apparently Trina is crashing in some senior's beach party so there is no way that can bring us decent food"

"I'm starving "Robbie added

"All of us are" Jade said annoyed

"Chill the mousse down, tigress" Rex said.

Jade send him a death glare and then turned to Tori. "Who's Gary?"

"My dad's partner he's a cop too"

"What is he doing in you house? Isn't your father out of town?"Asked Beck.

"Visiting my mom i guess" said Tori looking worried. "I never imagined myself saying this but: Whoa Vega I'm dying to know what you're going to say next. What's up with your mom and"

"Yay! Your mom has a new friend" Cat said happily. Everybody gave weird looks to Cat. "Whatty?" Cat said to her friends

"Ok back to the point. What are we going to do about lunch? I can ask my grandma if she can bring us something" said Andre.

"Are you insane the last time i went to your house she put salt instead sugar in my coffee. No way! I'm not eating anything that that women bring us! Replied Jade.

"Thanks Andre but i don't think that's a good idea" said Tori remembering the oatmeal incident.

"What were you doing in Andre's house?" Beck couldn't resist any longer so he spit that out. Jade just roll her eyes.

"I was just saying" Andre told putting his hands up in surrender. "What about my brother?. One time he worked as food deliver but he was fired because he gave all the food to the sharks of the aquarium. He loves feed animals one time" "NO" Jade interrupted Cat making her jump. "Jaaaade!" said Beck in warning tone.

"What you're going to do about it?" she teased him with a smirk. "Thanks LilRed but your brother isn't a choice" said Andre ignoring completely the scene that Jade and Beck were making.

"You're seriously damaged Jade" Beck was saying. "OoouuH said that the guy who had no feelings. Oh look at me i'm great Beck and i'm not scared of anything" replied Jade.

"What are complaining about Ice Queen?" he yelled back. "AAAAAAAAAAAA" And next thing we could see was Jade and Beck on the ground he holding her wrists with his hands and her legs with his own legs. "What's going on in here?" said Mr. Dickers while he walks inside the room with a scowl.

"The two of you come here" he said looking at Beck and Jade. Both of they had a confused expression in their faces.

"Yes! You two the ninja ones and NOW!"

An hour later

"This is your fault"

"My fault let me refresh your memory honey, if it wasn't for you we wouldn't ended up in detention in first place"

"So you are blaming me for this? You were the one who started all when you spilled you're stupid punch over me and"

"Made a fold in your scissors" he finished her statement as he opened the door for her thing that she didn't notice because of her anger.

"I will not apologize besides i couldn't finish my revenge about the scissors thing last time i beat him" she said to Tori loud enough for him to heard and then add "I don't know what's the matter with him! He's always messing with me first he drenched me with his punch then destroyed one of my favorite scissors and always scold me like i was a five years old kid!"

"Well Andre i think you should tell Jade that I'm not apologizing until she stops attacking people like a psycho" said Beck purposely loud.

And this is the reason why the gang didn't have anything for lunch and when they arrived to each one's house literally assaulted the fridge.

* * *

**"Teens teens teens they use all the energy to grow physically that only a tiny part of that energy make it to their brains and this is the biological explanation about why teens didn't think before act" LOL. This is so random and stupid but i found it funny. **


	4. Author's Note

**I just wanted to say that I will not continue this story. Right now I'm working in another one called Can You Fix That? And it's about Beck trying to fix all the mess he did and make things right with Jade but he have two problems named: Ryder Daniels and Mike Blackwood so if you want to see if my new story is worth to see check it.**


End file.
